Just do it
by ronko45
Summary: Kirihara is turned into a little kid, and its up to Hei to help her out.


I don't own DTB or the characters. On with the show...

I cornered the man and had my .45 pistol in hand as he turned around slowly. I had to be extra careful, because I knew what this contractor could do. BS446 shot a look at me, one like fear… until I realized it wasn't from me he was making that face. Behind me stood my own arch nemesis, the one who had always evaded capture. His white mask moved swiftly toward us as I tried to finish this. "Hands up." The contractor did as he was told. I had no time to think about capturing BK201, because he would always show up; he was uncatchable, at least by anyone other than myself.

As I placed the handcuffs onto the convict, Black Reaper ran forward and jumped right in front of me. He was already glowing blue. I couldn't run, BS446 would be killed, and even if he was a contractor, he didn't deserve that. I pointed my gun at the only vulnerable spot on the man, the part right under his luscious black hair, right above his trench coat's collar. I know he felt the cold barrel touch his neck… but he didn't back down. If anymore time passed, I knew that I would lose both of these contractors.

Out of the corner of my eye, I heard the sound that could only make this night much, much worse. The sound of metal hitting asphalt; he broke free, and now they both could fight at full force. "Stop it both of you!" I moved out of the way and in front of BK201 and went for my catch. He evaded me, and soon enough we were back to running. Thanks a lot Black Reaper. When I looked back he was also on the chase with me, his mysterious body running in tune with mine… what was I thinking? I never even noticed when BS446 stopped, and I ran into him, his blue glowing self. I felt the change occur, and I knew what was going on: I was turning into a little kid- that was his power.

"I'll throw her into the street." BS446 was looking quite terrified before but now as he held me by the collar, he thought he was hot stuff. I looked to where he was talking about. The highway filled with drivers getting somewhere, and not caring who or what they have to run over to get there. I would know… I had a track record for almost hitting people. I was getting tired of being a damsel in distress so I kicked BS and jumped down on my two feet. Once I was off though, Black Reaper ran and followed the vanished BS, leaving me alone in the mean streets of Japan.

I was walking home… when I saw an officer slow down. He got out of the car. "Where are your parents little girl?" I looked at him. Little girl? Who the hell did he think I was? I looked around and then I gasped. The reflection was not at all me. I was a little girl, how could I forget that? My face was younger, rounder and less serious, no matter how serious I wanted to be. My clothes hung loosely on my body and my hair back into the pigtails that I used to wear. Oh no… how will I go to work tomorrow?

The officer grabbed me by the hand and was about to radio in for a missing child. I wasn't about to waste my time with the legal systems about a missing child who can't find her parents. I made a dash for it, leaving the police man stunned. He jumped into his car and followed after me. His sirens disturbed the silence of the night as I ran away from him – it was an amusing sight after all – and I made it to the alley. And that is where I saw the only person who could and probably wouldn't get me out of this fix.

Black Reaper was on the ground, alone. So I guess that meant that he didn't catch BS. I ran up to him and just hugged him before he got away. "There's a cop after me, and I need your help."

"Never thought I would hear those words from you." Even so, he tried to get away and I held on harder. As he tried to pry me off, the cop's car door was heard slamming and before I knew it, we were already up in the air. Down below I heard the cop question if I really could have been gone.

"Thanks, but you are not getting rid of me. I need to find BS and get back to normal. Take me to you're house so I can get a fresh start tomorrow."

"What?" The man put me down in front of a street light. "I am not taking you anywhere."

"Why not? This is your fault that I'm in this mess! If you hadn't run in and try to kill BS than I would still be normal!"

"If you had done your job well enough than…" I was boiling now.

"I do my job… and I do it good. I had him, and you ruined it!" He started turning away from me, and I gave up. "Fine… can you at least take me to my house?"

The mysterious man dropped me off and in less than a second he was already back in the sky swinging on his cable, and that's when I decided I had no choice but to follow him. If I left without even trying to get my original body back I would never forgive myself. I didn't want anyone to see me, and I knew Black Reaper was a notorious killer, who only cared for himself, but I had no choice and you had to take chances in life. This one was one worth taking. I followed him stealthily and finally he stopped at a house. He entered it through a back window and then a light went on inside.

So I was right, following him would lead me straight to where he lived. He wouldn't be able to get away from me that easily. I snuck around back and decided to wait until morning to catch him. It wouldn't be the first time that I went on a stakeout so I was used to it. I went to thinking about many things and what I would be missing out on. I could imagine right now how worried Saitou would be and how he would be already calling Kouno and searching the streets for me, how Kaname would be disappointed that I wouldn't be able to go shopping with her later on during the week, against my will if I do say so myself…

I waited and waited for the sun to rise over the horizon that is the city buildings and as it did, the door opened to the house I was watching. I was amazed at first when I saw the girl and then the man I knew had to be Black Reaper. They walked their separate ways… and I followed after the man. I'll see where the girl went later. The man's green jacket stood out against the crowd of loose summer wearing people and he finally turned into a burger joint. He entered and you know what, so did I.

I saw the place wasn't really filled and I took a seat in the corner; to scope out my prey and to make a plan, just in case. I saw him in his uniform and it occurred to me that he worked there. How easy it just made my life! I stalked over to the stool and placed myself over to the farthest edge of the counter.

"What would…" The man stopped midsentence, and this is when I finally got a good look at his face. He was handsome, but that was an understatement. His dark eyes evoked a sense of mystery and suspense. Going down to his perfectly shaped nose, his luscious lips and even further down to his delicious collarbone. The deep contours completely emphasized by his pale-ish skin... I was entranced. He looked at me and he scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, you're going to help me return to normal." He shook his head. "I know who you are now Black Reaper." His boss called out to him. "I mean… Li." I saw him place the napkin down and tend to some other business and finally he came back to me.

"Alright. I'll help you. Meet me tonight."

"Okay, but let me tell you something… don't keep me waiting." I dropped down from the stool and went out to the door. I didn't make it onto to the street before an officer mowed me down.

"Why aren't you in school?" I was so engrossed in everything that I forgot to hide myself. I had to come up with an excuse fast.

"My guardian is working and I just stepped out for some fresh air."

"Mind if I verify that? Come along." The man walked in right after me and spoke to the workers. "Who does she belong to?" I instantly looked to Li and he was smiling as if he had won.

"There. Him. He's my guardian." The cop walked over to Li and I saw him stifle a laugh, as if he was playing this out as long as he could.

"I'm watching her."

"You know she's supposed to be in school right."

"I'm sorry. I… I'm taking her in for her friend and I was going to enroll her in school… tomorrow." All this time I was shaking my head, pleading- silently of course- that he wouldn't do this.

"See to it that she is in fact in school tomorrow. Good day." I looked at Li and that smile that entranced me and annoyed me was still on his face.

After work I walked with Li to the store, to get the supplies for "school". We entered the store and started for clothes. We already knew which school I was going to and I found the uniform that was acceptable, some casual clothes, and some shoes. I put them in the cart. Next we went for backpacks. I kept on asking Li if I had to go and he kept saying, "Anything that'll keep you out of my hair." I chose a black messenger bag and then got my supplies.

"We have to get some things from my apartment. I'm going to need to live with you until I turn back."

"No, no, no."

"Too bad. I'm going to school now, and I live too far away." Now was my turn to laugh and I soaked it in. We made it to my house and I picked out the various items that I would need. I locked up and then we passed an ice cream shop. Everybody was always telling me that if I eat too much, I'm going to get fat… but I was a kid and I had nothing to tell me otherwise. "Let's go there!" I was going to milk this for everything it was worth.

Li and I sat across from each other, a triple scoop ice-cream sundae with hot fudge and caramel topped with real whipped cream and a variety of fruit, sitting in front of me and a milkshake in front of him. I dove at my sundae without any remorse. I was enjoying being a kid. "So how are we going to do this?" I asked between bites.

"I'll look for him and kill him and hope that you get back to normal."

"No," I yelled, "no killing. We are going to this my way or else…"

"Or else what? What can you do when you're just a girl…?"

"More than you know." I finished the desert and stood up, waiting for Li. "I'll let you know tomorrow when _we_ go after him." We made it to Li's house and right when I touched the bed he prepared for me, I fell asleep; I mean I had to go to sleep early right? to get ready for my first day of elementary school…

I remember when I was an adult, I would wake up for work by work of an alarm, and even though that was gone, I was already up and tackling the day. Li walked with me inside so he could register me. When I was registered, he left and I was finally alone. We weren't allowed to leave school grounds, (those of us that were here) but I had to use the phone. I put the money in the pay phone and dialed Saitou's number.

"Oh my god! We were so worried!" Just like I knew.

"Listen Saitou," my voice sounded weird to me and I hoped he wouldn't notice, "I'm going to be away for a while and I wanted you guys not to worry about me. Continue as if I was there and tell Kaname if she asks. Don't ask where, or how long," because I sure as hell don't know, "but just trust me okay?" Being the loyal subordinate is, he told he would make sure everything was in tip-top shape when I returned. My call ended and I made my way back to school.

I went to my homeroom class, and my teacher introduced me. "This is Misaki Sheng-shung. Treat her well okay?" They started bombarding me with questions and some I really didn't know the answers to like, "Why is your name Chinese sounding?"

I shrugged. After that we had snack time, and nap time, and study time, reading time, homework time and snacks again. Whoever said they don't want to go back to their younger years were crazy! Finally as I felt the day nearing, I heard the teacher shush us.

"Okay you guys. In two days we have our yearly competition, remember? We are going to have races with your family. So make sure you bring them okay." She looked to me. "We would love to see you there." And then they led us outside and I walked back to Li's.

Li wasn't home yet, but when I knocked on the door, I saw the girl I saw the first day I found out where he lived. Her silver hair was bright against the dark hues of purple and black which were her clothes. She stepped away from the doorway and I went inside. Her sightless eyes gazed down at me and I felt vulnerable for a minute. Then she started to speak.

"Hei really wants to get your body back."

"Hei? Who's that?" Then I figured that must be Li. So he is Li, Hei, BK201, and Black Reaper… he must have trouble keeping up with these identities.

"He works hard for you."

"Of course he does… he wants me out of his hair as fast as possible…" I don't know why my voice got louder.

"He doesn't want you to go…"

"What do you…" she turned and looked at the door and it opened. She spoke nothing more for that night. "Who is that girl?"

"Yin…" I was still thinking about what she said. He wanted me to stay? Why? Hadn't he wanted me gone since day one? Deciding not to ponder on it anymore, I went to shower, and then I ate myself full. I completely forgot to tell of, or even ask of anything important going on.

The next morning I was awake at five again and I made my runs down to the bathroom, got ready and prepared early for school. Hei or Li, whichever, was already getting ready and I heard him leaving in a rush. Usually he would wait for Yin, but this time he just left. I was going to tell him about the relay race, but this seemed more important and more my style. I followed after the Black Reaper.

He reached a desolate part of the street, where he and possibly the other few people really looked they belonged. The place screamed danger, and yet it fit each and every one of them. The phone started ringing and he picked up. How did he know it was going to ring? He spoke and I watched his facial muscles. He never really showed his emotions, but I could tell that when he acted like Li he was way different than Hei or BK201. The most that I could actually make out was "contractor" or "mess". I could skip school today right? I mean it's not like I didn't already learn it.

Li moved over and went down the subway tunnel and got onto the train. I knew that a little girl would call much unneeded attention to myself, so before the train could leave, I bought, and changed into to boy's clothes. Little girls scream cute and "look at me!" and boys, "whatever." So I snuck onto the train as it was about to close and watched my nemesis.

The ride was short and I almost lost him in the crowd. Japanese train stations are packed like that. I saw him enter an alleyway… what is it with him and alleys? Anyway, I saw him talking to a girl. She was pretty and her smile made me sick to my stomach. I don't know why but I ran out and confronted Li, who held a surprised look on his face. He looked from me to the girl and then he yelled at me.

"You said you'd be alone!" Her voice got deeper and deeper and she herself turned broader and broader. She was now a he.

"She's not mine…"

"Then she must be a spy!" He ran after me, and I ran toward Li. I couldn't help myself. I tried to stand my ground, but Li kept trying to talk the man out of hurting any of us. "You know I can't stop once I start." His shrieks were loud and they pierced my ear. I held my hands up to cover them and then I saw Li turning blue. His eyes actually did look sorry for what he had to do, but he had to survive. He brought out his electricity and killed the man. Then he looked at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"You don't tell me anything and I had to follow you."

"You could've been hurt."

"What? You're not mad?" He completely turned stoic on me as he ushered me out of the alley. "What were you meeting him here for?"

"To get you back to normal. Apparently BS is a womanizer." Oh. That explains it. "And you ruined it by jumping in like that. By the way, why did you jump in? I'm sure police instinct would've told you to wait until you knew what was going on?" He looked at me and I couldn't help but to blush. I couldn't tell him the real reason… and then he laughed, kind of the Li way.

"Oh my teacher says we have to go to that relay race they are going to have. I want to win." He nodded and I made my way back to his house… I was already late, why go when I can spend the day with Li… I mean… at his house…

The day of the races began and all the students and all the parents lined up for it to start. It was going to be about two whole days. They would walk around a mountain trial, swim through a lake and make it back by eleven o' clock the next day. This was the kind of thing that I stayed away from, but hey. The gun was popped and off we went. Li and I started of sprinting. He was surprisingly fast, but of course I already knew that; I had chased him, but in other sets of legs I must say. The sweat rolled down his face, and we looked behind us to see no one. "Wow, we must be good." Our backpacks were our only accessory, packed with all of the valuables. We kept going, at least until we tired out.

"Let's wait till we get to the hidden cave about halfway through the route, on the other side of the lake."

"There's a cave here?" I asked. And once again he smiled. We were at the lake – it was a big lake – and we pulled out our swimming suits and swam. Seeing as we had some time, I splashed the man next to me. He laughed, something you rarely see from him, yet over the past few days he was so carefree. We splashed, until it became a war, and until we saw the people behind us catching up. The campsite was just passed the lake but we had other plans. We made a turn right and climbed a bit until we reached it… the cave.

The cave was unlike any cave I have ever been in, not that I've been in any. The pure serenity I felt was all that I could take. I walked over to the darkest parts of the cave and called Li down with me. "This is so beautiful…"

"Just wait until tonight." I didn't know what he was talking about and I'm glad that it was dark because I was blushing like mad. We took off our wet clothes and set them to dry outside. With my dry garments on, Li called me back again. "Take a look at this." I stood and walked over to a tiny opening and beyond that opening lay a world not interrupted by man. The life of the plants and animals that I saw thriving in the other side only made this day that much better. I wanted to ask how he knew of such a place, but I didn't, I didn't want to ruin it.

Night came and I saw what he was talking about. All above us, the night glowers came alive and their fluorescent bodies hovered over our eyes. Nothing could make this day better. I shivered as cold air blew into the cave. I don't know how, but he knew and he gave up his cover to me. "What about you?" I asked.

"I'm okay," and he turned around. I know that if I was in my old body I probably would've done exactly what I'm about to do here, because I _am_ attracted to this man, even as a child. I walked to him, lie down on the inside of him, and cover us both with the blanket. I was still blushing, and I never looked back… even when his arms wrapped around my waist or his breath hot on my skin…

We woke up early the next morning… yup you guessed it five o' clock. I could guess the others were sleeping, and we were far behind, we had to step up our game. I hate to lose and I know that Li does too. We walked the long and wild trek and as we passed by a region, Li's phone began to ring. When did he get a phone? He looked terribly distraught… and I knew why. "Go. We have to go." We jumped the bridge and told the closest of the competitors to tell them we had to leave. With that settled, we were off to make my future right.

BS turned and laughed as he saw that we were coming. He thought that just because he got the better of us the first time he could do it again, yeah I don't think so. We parted ways and tried to corner him like last time, except Black Reaper would be on my side… how I liked the sound of that. We got him cornered and I stepped up.

"Change me back now BS446." He chuckled, a little chuckle that I knew from my time of apprehending bad guys. "You can't do it right…? Only if you die it will work."

He nodded. And I looked at Li. I wouldn't kill anyone to get my normal life back… I was happy, that's all I could ask for. I jumped in front of Li. "Please…"

"No, I knew you'd say something." He pushed me out of the way and lunged at the other contractor, his blue outlined self hitting straight on the head. Electricity ran through his body and I felt a change in me once he hit the ground. My long legs filled the now mini-skirt and the too small top. I saw the way Li was looking at me and I blushed.

"You didn't have to kill him…"

"You're too soft…" I most likely was. He took off his shirt and gave it to me to wear perhaps and took out pants from the backpack. "Put these on…" Cause you care right? Don't want anyone to see me? When I was in the process of putting on my pants, Li had pulled me into him from behind… and I was stuttering.

"W…what are you doing?"

"Goodbye," and then he was gone. I knew, just like the day when I first followed him that if I let him go, it would be all over for me… for us, for what we had. I called for Section 4 to come in and take care of BS446 and I went to his house.

He was already at his house when I made it inside, but Yin wasn't back yet. It looked like he was putting on his trench coat and his mask and I yelled and grabbed him. "Don't… don't go Li. Even we need love in our lives. I know how you feel about me, and I feel the same way…" I never knew I would cry for something like this, and I didn't care. I let it flow. I never saw him come and kneel before me, take me into an embrace and kiss the top of my head. I couldn't wipe my eyes because my glasses were in the way.

"Even if I don't stay, we'll still be okay." He placed a kiss on my lips, and then we got more passionate. We parted only for air and when he stood up, I knew he was going to leave. I didn't stop him, I only sat there on the floor until he was out of sight and gone again.

A couple of months later, I was rushing a contractor and I had my team with me, Saitou and Kouno. I was already ahead, gun in hand chasing him down. I was almost on top of him, and I shot him in the legs… he was going down. Then I saw electricity finish the job I tried to not finish. "Li," I yelled. He came close and picked me up. We glided to the air onto a fire escape and he attacked me—with kisses. My tongue wrapped around his inside of his mouth and we got more and more into it.

We spent a considerable amount of time together, and finally when we heard my team we parted. We still didn't get to the good stuff… look at me, the good stuff! but I still enjoyed it. He left me feeling, wanting more from him and that chuckle that I loved so much played out of his mouth. He jumped down and I after him, "Stop killing my contractors," making it seem legit. He flew off again on his line and I shot after him. He was gone and that didn't make me any sadder. I knew I would see him again… he just liked to make an exit.

A/N: That's it for this DTB story. Bye from the author.


End file.
